


【Thanatos/Zagreus】三次扎格列歐斯睡得很熟，一次他沒有

by creaeapoem



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaeapoem/pseuds/creaeapoem
Summary: 三次意外加一次尷尬時刻。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 23





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】三次扎格列歐斯睡得很熟，一次他沒有

第一次發生在剛送出蝴蝶飾品後。

死神誤闖冥界王子的房間。

大概不能怪他，任誰都有閃神的時候。

扎克列歐斯的戰鬥能力不差，再加上那些眾神像是嫌情況不夠複雜，紛紛降下恩賜，想助冥界王子離開冥府。縱使他希望對方能停下，能回家，他只跟小莫特講過這個想法，但除了說出來，又能怎麼辦呢？

而現在，命運之神終於聽到他的請求，冥界王子停下來了，更正確來講，停在同一個位置很久了。死神在做著它那繁重又沒完沒了的工作時抽空想著，大概思緒也不怎麼清楚，以致於瞬移進對方的房間裡時，還想了一下自己在哪裡。

有些凌亂的擺設、母親送的巨大鏡子。在想通自己在別人房間裡前，他的目光早就盯著床上的人不放很久了。

扎克列歐斯在床上睡覺，毫無防備。

死神的情緒一如既往，在心底深處亂竄發狂。

「你知道盯著他看，他是不會醒來的吧。」

復仇女神墨蓋拉站在門口輕聲說著，像是暗夜的低語。不管如何，她也不像要走近房間那樣，只是站在那兒。

突然她嗤笑一聲，「從以前你就這樣看他，這麼多年過去，你還是站的那麼遠，難道你不想站得更近嗎？」

復仇女神停了一會，丟下一句，「真是看不下去。」就走了。

塔納托斯想，他能怎麼辦呢，除了站在這兒感受這個距離，除了站在這兒壓住情緒不讓自己走向床邊一步以外，他又能怎麼辦呢。

死神消失的像他沒進來過。

第二次發生在他們還沒把彼此的關係說開前。

巨大的鏡面、凌亂的擺設，牆上多出沒看過的畫作，臥室多了看來很新很舒適的沙發(很有品味的那種)，在他反應過來前，就已經在看床上睡覺的人了。

扎克列歐斯，還是那樣，睡得毫無防備。

我沒辦法每次戰鬥都幫到你。死神想，每一次你不在房裡，你就是進去深淵，我趕上或趕不上都使死亡逼近你。扎格，要是你知道我這樣想，你會怎麼回話。這些想法讓塔納不由自主的向床邊走近一步。

**僅止一步。**

死神突然看向門口，蛇髮杜莎像完全沒料到會被發現般的呆在那兒。

「哦、呃、抱歉、不是故意的、我以為有別人在王子的臥室、不知道是您、要是知道是您的話我絕不會、」死神只是靜靜的站在那兒看著，對方在門口慌慌張張的左顧右盼上飄下晃，隱約還能聽見細碎喃念著怎麼辦之類的話。

「您好，晚上好，哦我打了兩次招呼、您來找王子嗎？要不要叫王子起床呢？我說的太多了真的很抱歉我想起來大廳還有地方沒掃、呃、再見！」

看來很懊悔說出一大段話的杜莎，趕緊的消失在死神的視線範圍內。

喊扎格列歐斯起床。塔納托斯自嘲般的一笑，隨即融進黑暗裡。

第三次時，他們剛說開彼此的關係。

他們都同意對彼此有好感，並且有初步共識想要彼此的陪伴，但具體要怎麼做卻沒有下文，當然了，冥界王子提議的是先放到一旁等發酵。

死神剛好工作告一段落，於是他想，能抽空去看一下冥界王子，畢竟，他們的關係是確定了對嗎？他們才剛…交往，想看到對方也是很正常的對吧。

再一次的誤闖時機似乎不太妙，冥王正站在冥界王子的床邊。塔納托斯已經預備好承受黑帝斯的怒火，不管它有多麼沉重或殘忍，但相對於得到扎格列歐斯的心，所有的懲罰都顯得那麼微不足道。

但今晚似乎不是時候。

黑帝斯在全黑的臥室裡，緩緩的開了口。

「扎格列歐斯，我的兒子，他一出生我就明白，命運之神會為他織上跟別的神不同的布，交織著所有奧林帕斯山上的那群混球，我能怎麼辦呢？我為他準備的一切終究是徒勞。他必須承受這一切，一直到他能接受這一切。」此刻站在床邊的男人不像是統管地獄的主人，倒像個還在與看不見的敵人對抗的疲憊父親。

死神明白，他不需要回話。

冥王最終也許是看夠兒子睡覺的樣子了，大步往門口移動，同時小心翼翼的不發出任何聲響，經過死神身邊時，甚至也沒給出任何眼神，就只是走過去，離開。

命運之神的織布把所有奧林匹克的神跟冥界王子織在一起。塔那托斯想，如果裡面有他，請把他跟扎格列歐斯的線揉在一起吧。

離去前，看了一眼床上的人，連同嘆息消失在黑夜裡。

第四次是因為扎克列歐斯在呼喚死神的名字。

冥界王子有神的血統，他不需要休息也不需要睡覺，但凡事都有例外，像現在他就躺在床上休息，將放在身邊的老鼠玩偶托高看著。塔納托斯將它塞過來時的表情和瞬間搞消失的反應，都讓扎格列歐斯願意花時間一想再想。

雖然一開始冥界王子想的是死神小時候抱著玩偶臭脾氣的樣子，但不知為何想著想著突然就變了。

"扎格。"

對那個聲音沒輒，扎格列歐斯翻了個身將頭撞進枕頭裡，渾身發熱的想著。

"扎格。"

扎克列歐斯原本想把玩偶放到床頭旁，臨時改變主意的湊近親吻，另隻空出的手滑進去握住勃起，用指尖摩蹭頂端，舒服到忍不住顫抖起來，扺著枕頭斷斷續續的溢出呻吟。

"扎格…"

「嗯…」

塔納托斯隱忍著舒服的表情一直在扎克列歐斯的腦海裡進行回放，輕咬著眼前的玩偶微仰頭，配合套弄嗚噎著。

「嗯、哈啊、塔納托斯、」混合著喘息的氣音才剛講完，思緒變慢的扎克列歐斯在一秒後才意識到有股熟悉的感覺。

奧林克斯山的眾神啊。扎克列歐斯睜開眼，的確看到對方站在臥室裡，發出沙啞的呻吟，將頭撞向另一邊。

「…看來跟小莫特玩的很開心啊，扎克。」

「我…」話沒說完噴笑了一聲，又將頭轉回去，「拜託了，塔納，來幫幫我？」

塔納托斯的視線在扎克列歐斯身上來回滾動，表情看來也像是被這情況弄的有點尷尬又有點好笑。

「還是…嗯…你要回去工作。」扎克列歐斯乾脆看著眼前的人，重新套弄起來，舒服的瞇起眼。

「…工作可以稍等。」

真的對這個沒輒。

塔納托斯染上情動的低音聲調撞進扎克列歐斯的胸口，全身像火在燒又像電在麻，放開套弄的手，埋進枕頭裡發出長長的低吟前，他看到塔納托斯脫掉衣物走到床邊。


End file.
